tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Trouble with Trees
James and the Trouble with Trees is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas had been working at the coaling plant all day and is disappointed when he cannot receive a wash-down due to a broken hosepipe, now afraid that the other engines will make fun of him. However, when Thomas returns to the shed, he finds James boasting. James believes he deserves a new coat of paint, as Sir Topham Hatt has told him that he is the pride of the line. Henry contradicts James by saying they are all pride of the line, but James ignores him. The next morning, while Henry shunts some trucks, they run into a few solid boxes making the first two of them derail. James insults him, saying he should go talk to trees instead. Henry tells James that the Fat Controller was working on removing trees that were too close to the line. Later, James meets Thomas, Percy, and Terence while in the forest removing the trees. James thinks that trees are silly, so the others try to warn him, but the red engine just ignores them. James then arrives at the station to collect the express, but the Fat Controller re-assigns him to an important goods train. This puts James in a very bad mood. The trucks tease James about shunting and he sets off with the train. They soon reach a hill and begin to climb. An old tree by the side of the line was being blown by the wind. Rain had softened the soil and the tree slowly slides onto the tracks, blocking James' line. Immediately James comes to a stop. He tries to reverse, but the train is too heavy. Luckily, Thomas comes to James' rescue. At first James is afraid Thomas would tease him, but he does not. Thomas helps James move out of the way before the tree falls over. Back at the yard, James thanks Thomas. Edward comes in to tell them that Thomas will get a re-paint, while James will finally pull the express. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Henry's Forest Trivia * A reference to the third season episode, Henry's Forest is made. * The scene of the tree sliding down the embankment is similar to the scene in the 1970 British film adaptation of E. Nesbit's classic children's novel, "The Railway Children", when the three children watch trees sliding down a cutting, causing rocks to fall onto the rails. * In the US version, when the troublesome trucks derail, the crash sounds are completely different. Goofs * After James leaves Brendam, his trucks lose their faces. * When James' driver applies his brakes to prevent hitting the tree, James' front bogie is derailed. * James says he is to pull the express, but he couples up to red branch line coaches. * At the shunting yard, the two trucks to James' right move positions between the wide and close-up shots. * When Thomas and James start to back away from the tree, Thomas' driver's head looks up, possibly coming off its joints. * When James and Thomas back away from the tree, the tree is standing up again. * In the final shot of James, his face is not fitted properly as the gap between his face and eyes is exposed. * James has a different whistle sound when he leaves the forest, Kirk Ronan, and Brendam Docks. * Thomas is covered in coal dust at the beginning of the episode, but when James is warned about the trees and when Thomas rescues James, Thomas is clean. Then, when James apologizes to Thomas, he is covered in coal dust again. * In the first close-up of James looking shocked, the edge of the set can be seen. * When Thomas is being coupled up to James's brakevan, he is some centimeters away from it but when Thomas say "I'm ready!" his buffers are touching the brakevan's buffers. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy looking angry, Percy's face is crooked. * When Henry is shunting the trucks, he is coming from a dead end. * In the Japanese version, Henry has Gordon's voice during the scene at Tidmouth Sheds. * When Thomas pulls James away, James' brake pipe is crooked. * Edward's whistle is at a slightly lower pitch than it usually is. * In the second and third close-ups of James looking shocked, a white light is seen in the top-left corner and James is on the other side of the set as the tree can be seen behind him. * From James' Point-of-view when he stops in front of the tree, the camera was obviously wet, as a white smudge mark can be seen across the tree trunk. * In the first close-up of James looking shocked, his face is dry but in the next close-up of him looking shocked, his face is wet. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * The Best of James * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Happy Ever After * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 SWE * The Engine and the Gremlins GER * It's Great to be a Locomotive! NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) SVN * James and the Problems with Trees JPN * Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 Gallery File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreestitlecard.png|UK title card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees2.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees3.png|Thomas covered in coal dust File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees4.png|Gordon, Henry, and James File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees5.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees6.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees7.png|Henry File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees8.png|Percy, Thomas, Terence, and James File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees9.png|James and Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees10.png|Jeremiah Jobling, James, and the Fat Controller File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees11.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees12.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees13.png|James and the tree File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees14.png|Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees15.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees16.png|Edward File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees17.png|Edward, James, and Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees18.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees19.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees20.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees21.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees22.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees23.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees24.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees25.png|Percy File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees26.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees27.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees28.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees29.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees30.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees31.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees32.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees33.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees34.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees35.png|Terence File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees36.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees37.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees38.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees39.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees40.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees42.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees43.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees44.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees45.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees46.png|James' crew File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees47.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees48.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees49.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees50.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees51.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees52.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees53.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees54.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees55.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees56.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees57.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees58.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees59.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees60.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees61.png|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png|Thomas' whistle File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees63.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees64.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees65.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees66.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees67.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees68.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees69.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees70.png|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees71.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees72.png|Thomas' driver JamesandtheTroublewithTrees73.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees74.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees75.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees76.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees77.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees78.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees79.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees80.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees81.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees82.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees83.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees84.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees85.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees86.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees87.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees88.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees89.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees90.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees91.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees92.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees93.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees94.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees95.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees96.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees97.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees98.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees99.png JamesandtheTroublewithTrees100.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenTheTroublewithTreesSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongJamesandtheTroublewithTrees.jpeg|Take-Along Episode File:James and the Trouble with Trees - British Narration|UK Narration File:James and the Trouble with Trees- American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes